


untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Partial kink meme fill from 2016 that I never finished writing.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous, Shingeki no Kyojin Kink Meme Fills





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: https://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/19979.html?thread=10345483#cmt10345483

'How did we even get into this situation?' Erwin wondered. 'Trapped in a cave with no way to let anyone know where we are, and without a working set of 3DMG between us... well, at least that hole in the ceiling is letting fresh air and daylight in, even if we have no way to climb up there...'  
  
He might not know exactly how it had happened, but he did know _why_ it happened, and that reason was currently curled up on the ground beside him, sobbing. He had pulled the girl from the mouth of a titan, only to be sent flying off into the forest by a swat from the beast's hand. They both survived the fall with minimal injuries to themselves, but their gear was beyond repair.  
  
"We're going to die!" she wailed suddenly, startling him. "We're going to die here in this cave, and no one will even care that I'm dead. They'll be saying 'It's a shame Commander Erwin died trying save that stupid potato girl.' And that's how I'll be remembered, as the stupid girl who got the commander killed!"  
  
Erwin wasn't quite sure what to do with this weeping wreck of a girl, and as such he stared awkwardly as she broke into sobs once more.  
  
Almost as an afterthought, Sasha added, "And I don't want to die a virgin!"  
  
"Well, that's one thing I could help you with," the commander said, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sasha looked up at him disbelievingly. Surely he hadn't just said what she thought she'd heard?  
  
"I said I could help you with that," he repeated. "The virgin part anyway."  
  
"Um, are you joking?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
He scooped her up into his lap.  
  
"Does this feel like I'm joking?"  
  
Quite suddenly, his hands were cupping her breasts under her jacket, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.


End file.
